Usagi's Broken World
by SailorMia
Summary: Usagi is running as fast as she can, shes lost faith in life. She thinks shes done a terrible thing, Can Mamoru save her in time? Sorry for rubbish summary...
1. Chapter 1

It was dark all around, but she didn't care she just kept running. Running as fast as she could, tears of pain, cold against her warm skin rolled down her rosy cheeks. The wind was hitting her face, making her long hair blow behind her as she ran.

She tripped but she didn't bother getting up. She was too exhausted to move, she looked up infront of her, tears visible streaming down her face. Two bright head lights were coming towards her, but she didn't move she didn't want to; she wanted it all to end. So she waited, waited for the hard impact on her small frame to come….

Mamoru walked along casually whistling slightly, hand in his pockets when a flash of gold whizzed past him. He stopped and watched as the figure stopped in the middle of the road, sobbing by the look of it. He recognized her as Usagi, his eyes widened as he noticed the car coming right towards her. He ran towards her

"USAGI MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY" He ran as fast as her could, he couldn't loose the sunshine in his life. He used his super powers to move faster, he scooped her up in his arms and jumped onto the curb, just in time.

Usagi screamed at him, punching his chest and trying to move back into the road

"GET OFF ME MAMORU, I HAVE TO DIE, SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE THERE IT SHOULD BE ME! LET GO OF ME! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE" She screamed punching his chest as hard of she could. Mamoru set her feet down and pulled her into an embrace.

"Shhh its ok Usagi-Chan…" his eyes welled up at the sight of his meatball head in such a state

Usagi tried to get out of his arms but his tight of her was to strong.

"IT'S NOT OK! It's not ok" She sobbed and fell against his warm muscular chest "It's not ok" She whispered brokenly

Mamoru rubbed her back gently letting the small blonde let it out, he looked down at her and sighed. What happened to Usagi to make her want her life to end? She was usually so happy, why the sudden change?

He gripped her extra tightly, afraid he would loose her.

What if he had lost her? He new he couldn't live without her, but what he didn't know was that he loved her.

The blonde in his arms carried on sobbing; he lifted her up gently into a bridal carry and carried her gently back to his apartment. Usagi clung onto his t-shirt, her small slender shoulders shaking violently at the force of her broken sobs.

Mamoru balanced Usagi's weight on one arm as he unlocked his apartment door, he carried her inside

She wasn't sobbing anymore, but tears still leaked from her red puffy eyes, her head rested on Mamoru's hard chest and her small fingers clung onto his t-shirt like he was her life line.

He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what happened to his angel to make her loose faith in life. He reached out his hand and gently brushed away the tears on her cheeks. She jumped at looked up at him.

Watery eyes filled with self loathing, pain and loneliness stared at him. He smiled sadly at her and she let out a long sigh and snuggled deeper into his arms.

He sat on the sofa gently, rocking the small blonde back and forth, rubbing her back and resting his head on her golden soft hair. Usagi closed her eyes and let the feeling of comfort wash over her. They stayed like that for a while before Mamoru decided to break the silence.

"What happened Usagi-Chan?" He asked softly, stopping rocking and looking down at the usually ray of sunshine, in his arms, he felt her tense at his soft words.

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, wishing they could be back in the comfortable silence. She felt Mamoru's eyes bore into the top of her head and sighed deeply; she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I couldn't save her" She whispered in a hoarse voice, her eyes filled again with unshed tears.

Mamoru looked at Usagi with a soft look that told her she could carry on in her own time.

Usagi took a deep breathe

"I got there late and it had her, by her neck and I couldn't…." Sobs caught in her throat and she couldn't carry on, tears streamed down her cheeks once more and she cried in Mamoru's arms.

A pained look washed over his face and he held Usagi tightly, rocking her back and forth, muttering sweet nothings in her ear.

"She's in hospital because I was late! It's all my fault!" Usagi choked out

Mamoru didn't know what to say. He was confused and concerned about Usagi.

"I don't understand Usagi" He said softly, rubbing her back soothingly

"I was in detention when I saw it crashing through the kindergarten next to my school; I tried so hard to sneak out earlier! And when I finally did it already had someone, a little girl and I transformed and tried to stop it from hurting her but it had already drained her and it got away!!! I let it go!!" Usagi broke down; heart wrenching sobs filled her throat

Mamoru's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, realization hit him, and hard.

"Usagi, are you Sailor moon?" He asked the sobbing girl

She just nodded in return, burying her head in his chest and crying her heart out.

Mamoru stared at the petite blonde he held so protectively while she cried. Everything added up, Usagi disappearing often without a reasonable explanation and then seconds after he feeling Sailor Moon transform, the hair, the eyes and the clumsiness.

"It's my fault" He whispered to himself, sighing deeply.

Usagi gasped and looked up at him, her sobs stopping.

"How is it your fault?" She asked, through short breathes

Mamoru stared back at Usagi and gulped. How was he ment to get out of this one?

He sighed, deciding he could trust Usagi, just like she could trust him.

"If I wasn't late maybe things would have turned out differently, by the time I got there you was gone and the crowd had cleared, it seemed like nothing even happened." Mamoru said sheepishly

Usagi frowned

"I…don't…understand…" Usagi thought about what he just said then fell off Mamoru's lap with a startled yelp

Mamoru was at Usagi's side in a heart beat while Usagi was on the floor rolling around whispering to herself,

"Dumb meatball head" Over and over again

Mamoru simply watched Usagi cursing herself. After a few minutes she sat up

"Why didn't I think of it before!!? It all adds up!!! Dumb meatball head" She Said to herself, slapping her forehead and falling back onto the floor again

Mamoru couldn't help but let out a little chuckle but gasped when he heard Usagi whisper

"As if my super major hunky crush is my worst enemy!!!" to herself

Mamoru bowed his head slightly, excited and shocked that Tuxedo Mask was her crush but disappointed that Mamoru was her worst enemy

Can ya blame her for the way you treat her? He scowled himself mentally then let out a long sigh

Usagi sat up and stared at him with wide, red eyes.

"So it was you that saved me all these times?" She asked

"Afraid so" He said bowing his head slightly

"Amazing…" She breathed

He smiled, holding out his large hand. She smiled back slightly and placed her small delicate hand in his. He helped her up and set her on the sofa.

She sighed deeply and rested her head against his chest.

He froze, staring at the blonde.

"You're so warm…" He heard her mutter softly

His eyes widened, not knowing what to do, he liked this feeling, but he didn't want to scare her away…

A soft snoring came from Usagi and he let out the long breathe he had been holding in. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders. She snuggled deeper into his arm and placed her small hands on his chest.

Mamoru watched the little angel sleep; smiling to himself, unknown that he was falling deeply in love. His eyes grew heavy and he welcomed sleep half heartedly.

Mamoru woke up with a jolt as the wind was knocked out of him; he opened his eyes to see Usagi thrashing about next to him, screaming, tears rolling down her face.

"NOO LET HER GO, DON'T TOUCH HER" She screamed, punching the air

Mamoru pinned her arms down with one hand and the other he stroked her face gently

"Usagi-Chan! Wake up!! It's just a dream, Usagi" he said soothingly

The blonde sat up instantly breathing heavily, then she collapsed back onto Mamoru's chest sobbing. He wrapped his strong arms around her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, rubbing her back.

"Her….little….hand….wrapped…around…my…thumb….as….she….lost…

…..consciousness…." Usagi whispered brokenly in between sobs.

Mamoru's eyes filled with tears at the pain his angel was going through

"Its ok Usagi-Chan, she'll be fine… it wasn't your fault…" Mamoru rubbed her back

"Yes it is. If I was on time to school I wouldn't have gotten detention… I would have been on time…" Usagi whispered, shaking violently

"If you hadn't been late then you wouldn't have gotten detention which means you wouldn't have seen the youma crash through the kindergarten which means that that little girl you SAVED would be dead!" Mamoru said gently, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Usagi looked up at him and gasped when she saw the wet trails down Mamoru's cheeks. A tear from his face feel silently onto Usagi's and feel down her cheek.

She lifted up a shaking hand and brushed away his tears gently, caressing his cheek in the process.

He took in a sharp intake of breathe, refusing to believe this wasn't a dream

She closed her eyes slowly and stretched her neck ready to meet his lips; they were just an inch apart. Mamoru stared at the blonde in his arms. She was really going to kiss him!! And it wasn't a dream. He closed his eyes and inched closer to Usagi's lips

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Usagi's eyes snapped open and she pulled back staring at her bag that was lying on the floor infront of the sofa.

Mamoru opened his eyes and nearly swore out loud to the gods but when he saw the look of panic and the whiteness of Usagi the almost kiss was forgotten.

"What is it Usagi-Chan?" He asked urgently

She lifted a shaky finger and pointed at her bag

Something clicked in Mamoru's mind and he new what it was.

"You have to answer it…" He said gently, touching her arm softly

She jumped and looked at him with wide eyes

"I…I….Cant…. what…if…." She stuttered

"They don't know Usagi-Chan! But if you don't answer it then another person will get hurt, maybe even killed this time!" Mamoru said

A tear rolled down Usagi's cheek and she stared at Mamoru

"You can do this Usagi" Mamoru stared back "I'll be right behind you, I promise"

Suddenly Usagi was filled with a new courage and she nodded.

She got off the couch and opened her bag lifting a pink rectangle calculator type thing out of it.

She pressed a button and Mamoru heard Rei's stern voice. He frowned suddenly realizing that the other 4 girls Usagi hung around with were the other scouts… he listened

"What took you so long meatball brains? Asleep or reading manga?" Rei's voice growled

Usagi flinched and Mamoru scowled

"G…Gomen…Rei-Chan…" Usagi stuttered

"There's a youma down the youth centre hurry up" Then a crackling down was heard.

Usagi put her communicator back into her bag and stood up.

"I don't think I can do this Mamoru…" She whispered, Mamoru rose and stood next to her, he put two strong hands on her slender shoulders

"You can Usagi, I believe in you! Remember that I'll be with you always, right behind you. I promise" Mamoru smiled encouragingly

Usagi nodded and lifted her hand into the air

"MOON PRISIM POWER MAKE-UP"

Mamoru's eyes widened when he saw Usagi's naked silhouette spinning in mid air, ribbons and feathers surrounded her and in a matter of seconds Sailor Moon stood in the place of Usagi Tsukino

Mamoru snapped out of his revive and chucked a rose into the air, by the time he caught it he was transformed and ready to go.

He held out his hand and Usagi placed a small hand in his, his hand tightened around hers comfortingly

"Ready?" He asked softly

Usagi stared at him then suddenly spoke

"No, but I have to do this…" She said

He smiled and led her out of the window, holding her hand tightly.

**AN: Hehehe so that is chapter 1!! hope you all liked it xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH" Jupiter screamed her attack; it hit the youma dead in the centre, it yelled in pain.

Jupiter cheered throwing her hands into the air and waving them about, what she didn't see was that the youma had regained its composure and was just about to strike her down. The other scouts screamed for her to look out but it seemed it was all too late.

Just when the long sharp arm was about to go through Jupiter, Sailor Moon jumped in the way, holding the claw back with her Moon wand

The scouts stared as there leader battled with the youma, eventually Sailor Moon threw back the claw with a new strength inside her.

Tuxedo Mask smiled gently in the tree he was hiding in.

Sailor Moon stood puffing and panting, moon wand gripped tightly ready for the youma to attack again.

Just when the youma was about to strike she yelled to her comrades

"NOW"

The scouts at once fired up there attacks

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM….."

"MARS FIRE…."

"MERCURY BUBBLES…."

"JUPITER THUNDER…"

"….SMASH"

"…IGNITE"

"…BLAST"

"…CRASH"

The attacks united and slammed into the shocked youma, it yelled and writhed in pain.

Sailor Moon used this as a cue; she raised her moon wand and shouted

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION" The youma turned into a young woman and collapsed.

A screaming came from behind Sailor Moon and she turned around to find herself face to face with the youma that hurt the little girl. In its hand was Venus's neck and it was slowly crushing her, while draining the energy out of her.

Sailor Moon froze and Tuxedo Mask new exactly what was going on by the whiteness of Sailor Moon's face.

The other scouts charged towards the youma and it chucked them back violently while bounding them to the floor with purple goo.

The scouts looked at there leader and frowned

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE SAILOR MOON!! ATTACK IT!! VENUS IS GOING TO DIE!!" Mars screamed

Sailor Moon just stood staring, flashes of the little girl being crush just like this flashed through her mind. Tuxedo Mask jumped from the tree and threw a rose at the youma's hand. It deflected it and tightened its grip around Venus's neck. She was starting to loose consciousness.

Tuxedo Mask put a warm hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder; tears were streaming down her face.

"Usagi you can do it. I believe in you" He whispered in her ear.

She gasped and looked at him; she could now see past the mask and stare into his eyes.

He smiled and she nodded, gripping her moon wand tightly.

"NO MORE PEOPLE WILL BE HURT BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS" Sailor Moon promised.

She raised the Moon Wand and twirled it in her hand, memories of the past day flashed through her mind.

Beginning of Flashes

USAGI MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY" He ran as fast as her could, he couldn't loose the sunshine in his life. He used his super powers to move faster, he scooped her up in his arms and jumped onto the curb, just in time.

Usagi screamed at him, punching his chest and trying to move back into the road

"GET OFF ME MAMORU, I HAVE TO DIE, SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE THERE IT SHOULD BE ME! LET GO OF ME! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE" She screamed punching his chest as hard of she could. Mamoru set her feet down and pulled her into an embrace.

"Shhh its ok Usagi-Chan…" his eyes welled up at the sight of his meatball head in such a state

"If you hadn't been late then you wouldn't have gotten detention which means you wouldn't have seen the youma crash through the kindergarten which means that that little girl you SAVED would be dead!" Mamoru said gently, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Usagi looked up at him and gasped when she saw the wet trails down Mamoru's cheeks. A tear from his face feel silently onto Usagi's and feel down her cheek.

She lifted up a shaking hand and brushed away his tears gently, caressing his cheek in the process.

She closed her eyes slowly and stretched her neck ready to meet his lips; they were just an inch apart. Mamoru stared at the blonde in his arms. She was really going to kiss him!! And it wasn't a dream. He closed his eyes and inched closer to Usagi's lips

"I don't think I can do this Mamoru…" She whispered, Mamoru rose and stood next to her, he put two strong hands on her slender shoulders

"You can Usagi, I believe in you! Remember that I'll be with you always, right behind you. I promise" Mamoru smiled encouragingly

End of Flashed

A hard look washed over her face and she steadied the wand, two strong, large hands covered her small ones and she looked beside her, Tuxedo Mask stood next to her, he was smiling at her with a look of love in his eyes. She smiled.

"Im right here with you, just believe" He whispered, the scouts stared in awe as Sailor Moon nodded

"MOON BEAM ATTACK" She screamed at the top of her lungs, a powerful white beam shot from Usagi's Moon Wand and hit the Youma in the chest, it burst into moon dust. Venus fell onto the floor.

Sailor Moon gasped and ran over to her, Tux right behind her "VENUS" she screamed

Was she too late? The goo over the scouts disappeared and they ran over to Venus.

"Venus im so sorry, I done it again" Tears fell from Sailor Moon's eyes and fell onto Venus's cheeks. Her face glowed and her eyes slowly opened.

"Sailor Moon, thank you for saving me" She whispered gently

Sailor Moon's eyes widened and she stared to cry gently. Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arms around her gently, rocking her back and forth.

The scouts watched with confused looks on their faces.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Jupiter asked looking around at the blank faces of the scouts.

"Usagi-Chan, you've done so well! You saved her!! And now because you defeated that Youma the little girls energy will be restored, she'll be fine" Tuxedo Mask whispered to the blonde in his arms

The scouts gasped and got up; Mercury helped Venus to get up slowly

"How do you know Sailor Moon's identity" Mars growled, going into a fighting stance

"And what little girl?" Jupiter asked

Tuxedo Mask's face hardened and he scowled at the fiery scout

"Hush up Rei! Cant you see that your leader is breaking into pieces!" He growled, he purposely avoided Makoto's question

Everyone gasped but remained silent at his order, something inside them told them that it would be wise to listen to him.

Usagi stopped crying and looked up at Mamoru. He smiled gently and she nodded. She turned to the scouts.

"He knows who I am because I showed him, I know who he is… he saved me…in more ways then one" She said bowing her head.

"How can you be so stupid to tell him our identities Usagi?" Mars shouted

"HEY! Do not call her stupid! She just saved Minako-Chan's life!! With a new attack, WHICH I add was VERY powerful; I'd like to see you do better Rei!" Tux yelled back

"EVERYONE STOP ARGUING!" Usagi screamed

Everyone stared at Sailor Moon

"YES REI I KNOW IM A HORRIBLE, STUPID, CLUMSY CRYBABY! IM A TERRIBLE PERSON AND I DESERVE ALL YOUR INSULTS BUT CANT YOU SAVE IT FOR LATER!" Usagi screamed "I know you hate me so just stop going on at me"

Mars stood staring at Sailor Moon "I don't hate you Usagi-Chan!! Your like my sister… sisters always fight! You're the only person that wanted to be my friend…. Your there for us when we need you, you're a caring, loving person…. How could I hate you!!! How could you think I hate you?" A couple of tears fell from her face.

Usagi stared at her "You don't hate me?" She asked gently

Mars shook her head fiercely. Awkward silence fell over the group.

"Tuxedo Mask you avoided my question, what little girl?" Jupiter asked suddenly

Mamoru watched Usagi tense. He tightened his hold on her shoulders, letting her know he was right behind her.

"The little girl I almost had killed" Usagi whispered out of the blue

The scouts gasped and Tuxedo Mask scowled at the little blonde

"Usagi" He growled

She sighed deeply

"It was yesterday afternoon, I was in detention for being late for homeroom when a youma crashed through the school grounds and towards the kindergarten, I tried so hard to sneak out and when I finally did I transformed and ran as fast as I could towards the kindergarten, when I got there the youma was holding a little girl in the air by her neck…" A sob escaped through the small warrior's throat.

"It's ok Usagi-Chan. We're all here for you…" Minako encouraged

"You won't be…" Usagi whispered weakly, she took a deep breathe a carried on

"It was draining the energy out of her, crushing her little neck, I ordered it to drop her but it never did so I charged at it and it crashed me into a wall, I forced myself to get up and I kicked it in the stomach. It dropped her and teleported away…she was so pale, I bent down…she wrapped her little hand around my thumb!! Then… she…p… passed…out" Usagi sobbed against Mamoru's chest as he gently stroked her hair.

The scouts all had water in their eyes

"Usagi-Chan it's not your fault! How can you blame yourself! You tried so hard to save her!!! And you did save her! You killed the youma! She'll have her energy back so she can heal fully!!" Minako cried

"You we're so brave Usagi! If that happened to me I wouldn't be able to face the same youma…Usagi it's not your fault" Mars confessed

"Don't blame yourself, you got there in time and you saved her before the youma could kill her, you're a hero" Ami sniffed

"You were worried we were gonna yell at you and be disappointed in you, weren't you Usagi-Chan?" Jupiter asked softly

The blonde nodded, her head was still buried into Tuxedo Mask's chest.

"Well your wrong! We're the complete opposite, were so proud of you" Makoto continued

Usagi looked up sharply and stared at Jupiter with large puffy, watery eyes

"But I failed as a scout to protect somebody…how can you be proud of a failure like me" A few tears rolled down her cheek

"You are NOT a failure" Tux growled, everyone jumped at his deep scary tone. They all stared at him. "How can you even think that? Can't you see Usagi; you're the light in our lives! If I don't bump into you then my day is incomplete, I feel sad, dead inside if I live one day without crashing into you!"

The scouts gasped, realizing who Tuxedo Mask really is. Usagi stared at him gently, water pouring down her face, love shinning clearly in her eyes.

"You're the reason I live Usagi…Usako…I love you…and so does all the others… your not a failure, don't believe one second that you are a failure, your such a caring person, you'll do anything to help anyone. You're perfect!" A tear escaped Mamoru's barrier and slipped down his cheek.

Usagi just carried on staring at him, the scouts were all smiling, water in there eyes. Suddenly Usagi jumped on tuxedo mask, crying and buried her head in his neck.

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her small frame fiercely. She cried lightly in his arms, she pulled away slightly, just enough to see his face. She gazed into his eyes, seeing love, pride, hope and happiness in them. She smiled and leaned into kiss him.

He closed the gap, soft lips brushed each other lightly, electricity shot through both bodies. The kiss got deeper and more passionate; Usagi poured all the love she had for Mamoru into the kiss.

The scouts stood staring wide-eyed at the couple, Ami was blushing furiously.

The two finally broke apart, gasping for air but not taking their eyes off each other.

"Usako…" Mamoru panted

She smiled at the nick name "I love you Mamo-Chan" She whispered

His face lit up and he grinned happily "I love you too"

"Thank you for saving me" Usagi kissed him again, more passionately and more fierce then the last.

Makoto sighed happily

"I think they make such a perfect couple" She said

"Urgh their kissing again" Rei scowled

"Oh Rei-Chan, trust me when I say this will only be the second of many kisses" Minako smiled at the couple lost in each other

"Defiantly" Ami said quietly to herself

**AN: Hehe only two chapters long!! Wow i was going to make it longer but i thought it would be a nice place to end it here, Usagi's broken world is now fixed - Sooo please tell me what you think!!! Love you all, Ja Ne xx**


End file.
